Network attached storage (NAS) systems used in enterprise applications may be designed as highly available systems, which include redundancy to mitigate effects of failure of components in the system. For example, a highly available NAS may include two sets of network ports into the NAS, two control CPUs, and two switch networks for attaching to storage cartridges. Each storage cartridge may include two ports, each respective port being used to attach the storage cartridge to a respective one of the two switch networks.